projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Ubisoft's Press Conference E3 2018
Ubisoft had an acceptable E3 conference in 2018. Synopsis Ubisoft had a precedence going into this year, as last year's was so good. It didn't live up to last year, but it wasn't bad. They started with a live dance number, dancing to modern day pop songs. They have to introduce Just Dance 2019. It was high energy, and set the vibe for the show. Aeries is being really annoying to Jared. Beyond Good and Evil 2 is still being made and looks really good. Jade from the first game is in it, which is fascinating to Jared since this is a prequel. Some pre-alpha footage was shown. The game will be co-op. There will be fan content put into the game. Jared thinks it is cool, and makes it sound like it would be good for someone's resume. Rainbow Six Seige is still going strong. There are tournaments going on for it. A documentary was shown, but nobody cared about it. A guy in an Evil Kenivil outfit broke in, and a Trials game was shown off. He had a wacky way of introducing it. A YouTuber was shown off who helps his viewers get better at the game came on to talk about it. A CG trailer was shown for The Division 2. The gameplay was shown at the Microsoft conference. It was a dark and gritty trailer. There will be 8 player raids. DLC will be coming for it, and it will all be free. Season passes seem to be dying out. A trailer for the Donkey Kong expansion for Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle There was a musical piece performed alongside footage of the game. Skull and Bones was talked about last year, and they really showed it off this year. Jared likes how it is looking. Jared describes the trailer. The player will play as the whole crew. Multiple players showed up, and they got treasure, before they all turned on each other so only one person could get the treasure. Transference was also shown last year. There were live action people talking up close to the camera to make it really spooky. It was creepy, and weird. There will be a VR version as well. In Starlink, there will be Star Fox on the Switch version. They have their own toys similar to Skylanders. They aren't amiibos. Jared wanted Captain Falcon as well. Four Honor was discussed. It din't launch the best, and failed to maintain its player base. The game can be downloaded for free. An expansion pack is coming out, introducing a new faction. Breach is like a castle seige mode. Jared questions whether it is players doing the seiging or NPCs. Next was The Crew 2, which has an open beta - even though the game comes out a week later. Jared doesn't understand why besides server testing. They showed off some of the vehicles. They ended with an extensive look at Assassin's Creed Odyssey. It takes place in Greece, and takes Origin's gameplay, but have more RPG mechanics. It is becoming more of an RPG game then an assassin game. They previously said that female characters were too hard to make. There will be some unique named opponents to fight throughout the game. It is coming out October 5th. Jared thought they were done with annual releases. Jared is worried about how soon this game is coming out after the last one. Jared stopped playing after Assassin's Creed 3. They showed everything they were talking about. Jared gives Ubisoft a C. Category:E3 Category:Videos